mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
Mighty Med (location)
Mighty Med 'is a hospital where superheroes and other costumed heroes are healed from wounds, cured of deadly and unusual viruses, have their powers fixed, etc. Background Mighty Med is first seen in Saving the People Who Save People. There is a secret entrance in the human hospital that can be unlocked by using a switch (disguised as the handle of a toilet plunger) and figuring out a puzzle. Oliver reveals that the puzzle is the Symbol of Caduceo, the legendary healer of superheroes. Employees *Dr. Bridges (Chairwoman of the Board) *Horace Diaz (Chief of Staff) *Kaz (Doctor) *Oliver (Doctor) *Alan Diaz (Assistant) *Benny (Nurse/Tech Support) *Lizard Man *Nightmare Lady *Dr. Levine *Ambrose (Comic Book Department) * Brain Matter * Philip (Guard at Mighty Max) * Dr. O' Lantern * Dr. You-Two-Guys * Dr. Kevin * Dr. Philip (the other Philip) * Dr. Frankel *Dr. Victrola *Henderson (living mannequin) *Jenkins (mannequin) *Simon *Rodney *Fred *Thermometer Man Recurrent Patients *Skylar Storm (Indefinited) * Dark Warrior *Tecton * Gray Granite * Mesmera *Solar Flare II *Titanio *Captain Atomic *Blue Tornado *The Crusher *Serge *Incognito *NeoCortex *Snowstorm * Spotlight * Remix *Optimo Paraphernalia Weapons Tools and Gadgets *'Phones: Seen in multiple episodes, and used by Kaz and other employees. *'Giant Shrinking Ray:' Seen in Sm' Oliver's Travels and Oliver Hatches the Eggs. *'Fusion Forceps:' Seen in The Pen Is Mighty Med-ier Than the Sword. *'Invisible Ambulance Glasses:' Seen in Less Than Hero. They can be used to see the invisible ambulance. Vehicles *'Escape Pods:' Seen in How the Mighty Med Have Fallen. *'Invisible Ambulance:' Seen in Less Than Hero. It was nicknamed the "boo-boo car" by Kaz. It used to be driven by Fred before he became a superhero. It can fly ten thousand miles per hour, and can go anywhere in the universe, except Delaware for unknown reasons. The keys are not invisible. It can locate injuries in superheroes. The engine is activated by the push of a button. The geo-satellite can be voice-initiated and has an autopilot feature. When the door is opened, it is powerful enough to knock back The Ambusher. Trivia *Most of the staff that work at Mighty Med have useless superpowers. * Sometimes employees use memory erasers on "Normos" or create cover stories to protect their secret. * Even normo superheroes have to go to Mighty Med for treatment, such as Titanio when his armor is in need of repair, or when he suffered amnesia. Same goes with the Dark Warrior, who uses mostly gagetry, but no external enhancements. * A portion of the staff are not human, as shown with Lizard Man, Dr. O'Lantern, and an Octopus nurse. *Wallace and Clyde are attempting to find Mighty Med. *The cafeteria food is really bad. *It's located above a graveyard. *The new hero Remix was introduced to Mighty Med. *Mighty Med has a prison for supervillians called Mighty Max *Mighty Med is hidden in a normal hospital. *It's possible that Mighty Med and every other Superhero Facility (such as Mighty Max, the League of Heroes, and the Comic Book Department) are all connected by tunnels or something, since the Comic Book Department seems to be inside of Mighty Med, and Mighty Max is said to be directly beneath it. *It's confirmed in "Mighty Mole" that instead of rated with stars, Mighty Med is rated with top hats because Horace Diaz loves tophats. *It has many pictures of bridges hung up because Horace Diaz loves bridges, but not Dr. Bridges. Gallery Category:Locations